Beginnings
by AcolyteofDaniel
Summary: Two one-shots outlining the rise of music's top stars- sisters Shryke and Lainey Lorana. All characters belong to me, everything else goes to Lucas.
1. Shryke

_**A/N- All characters belong to me, dooming my writing so far to obscurity. :P 'Mythosaur' and 'Mandalorian' belong to Maker Lucas, from his wonderful Star Wars saga. One-shot with sequel upcoming. **_

Shryke

Center stage was suddenly huge. A wave of panic crashed over the young performer. Stage fright, up to now held in check, sped her heart, shortened her breathing. Her mic trailed from her now-trembling hand. They'd told her that hundreds of people were out there, in the stands. Holo-cams waited to broadcast whatever happened here to millions, maybe _billions _more, all across the galaxy. She struggled to tame her wild heartbeat, to compose her hyperventilation. The stage was big, and empty, with a blinding circle of light waiting to devour her.

Soft footsteps behind her caught her racing, senseless thoughts, as strong arms enveloped her from behind.

"You'll do great. You know the music, you have a gorgeous voice, and a prettier face." She had to smile at her boyfriend's flattery, briefly. "I'll be right here when you get done. Stop fretting."

A slim chain slipped over her head, clasped around her neck by unseen hands.

'Remember who you are, what that stands for. No one can beat you. Go get 'em.'She gripped the chain carefully in one hand and turned to face him. He was a head taller than her, strong smart, gentle… Deadly, when required. A small quirk twitched the corners of her perfect mouth, and she turned sharply to face the vast stage, features settling into a determined mask. She stalked out, into the circle of light, and wheeled. Her smoky blue armor gleamed wickedly, reinforcing her determination, and the silver Mythosaur skull charm on her necklace swung, catching the light and defying the galaxy to stop her. She gave the silent audience the smile of a predator, beautiful and deadly, and raised the mic in a clenched fist.

Shryke, the Mandalorian musician, was born.

Unafraid.


	2. Lainey Out of Shadows

_**A/N-Star Wars obviously isn't mine. But everything else (In this story) is. :)**_

Lainey

_Five years ago, my sister was the opening act for ArmedManiac. She is the biggest lone name in the music industry. Her shows attract as many as thousands of people. She makes huge amounts of money, and knows how to hide everything from paparazzi. Right now, more people than I can count are waiting for her. And I'm the bloody opening act. Osik! What was I thinking?_

Lainey Lorana tuned her strings nervously, listening to the low rumble of a vast crowd talking restlessly. Out of Shadows was opening for Shryke, partly because founder and lead Lainey was Shryke's little sister, partly because Shryke liked their music style and wanted to help them make it big, and partly because no one else could be booked for it. Second player Raden Daisuke came up behind her and tapped her shoulder to whisper in her ear. 'Three minutes. Think you can hit hyperspace by then?'

'My stage fright is not that bad.' Lainey hissed back. 'Get back to your mic.' Really, Lainey wasn't sure that she wouldn't bolt once that curtain lifted and she could _see _the crowd, but she was Mandalorian, just like Shryke, and Mandalorians didn't bolt. The Mythosaur skull charm around Shryke's neck had been a gift from her now-husband Shane Koi'ian, and he'd gotten a similar one- less shine, more weight- for Lainey's first show. They acted as anchors, focus points. Lainey brought trembling fingers off of the instrument's neck and fingered the charm. She swallowed and took a few deep breaths. She saw the countdown in her minds' eye, drawing another deep breath and pulling herself together as the curtain lifted to the cheers of a mass of beings all watching her. Lainey grabbed the mic with one hand and yelled at the top of her voice.

'We _are _OUT OF SHADOWS!' Her hand came down across the strings, producing a wonderfully satisfying wail of defiance. The crowd roared in response, and stage fright vanished in an instant of adrenaline.


End file.
